Mydaiel's Account (WCTH)
by Authourinthemaking
Summary: Mydaiel is assigned a very special task. It is not an easy task, and if he were one to question his Master, he would definitely question Him on this one.


**Authour's Note:** This is something I threw together last night after having finished the When Calls the Heart series a while ago. It's probably a one shot, but I might add more to it later. It's a bit of a different approach, and probably not my best work, but I thought someone might like it, so here it is. Reviews are appreciated. I do not own anything having to do with When Calls the Heart. Mydaiel is a character of my own creation, though.

* * *

Mydaiel's Account

I stood by the Christmas tree in the town square, unseen by human eyes. I watched as Elizabeth Thornton placed the wooden ornament on the tree. The town to which I had been assigned to guard had put up what they called a Wishing Tree. They wrote wishes on ornaments and then placed them on the tree. Someone else came along and took a wish off and tried to make it come true. It was a rather nice idea. It sure seemed to bring the community together.

Elizabeth sighed heavily. I knew what her wish was, for the Lord of Hosts had told me. Elizabeth thought her wish was impossible, but little did she know what the Lord of Hosts had planned for her.

Three months earlier, the Lord of Hosts had sent me to earth for the first part of my mission. I was tasked to find a certain member of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police, named Jack Thornton.

I found him training other Mounties at a place called Fort Clay. Part of me wondered why I had been assigned to protect him, but I did not question the Most High. I watched him with the utmost intensity.

Then, one day, Jack took the Mounties out to the woods for a training exercise. I went along, visible to human eyes, and disguised as another Mountie. The training was going well, when there was a terrible mudslide. Jack pushed two of his men out of the way, but he was buried by the mud. I wondered why the Most High would allow such a thing, but I knew it was all a part of His plan.

I helped the other Mounties try to dig him out, but I did not use my full strength. The Lord of Hosts had told me that Jack must be reported dead, but his body must not be found. I thought this a little strange, but again, I simply did as I was told.

Jack's hat and holster with his gun in it were found, however, and taken back to Fort Clay. I marked the exact place mentally so I could return at the proper time. I saw Jack's form under the mud, and I could tell it was no going to be an easy recovery, no matter when I pulled him out. His arm had gotten twisted under him at an awkward angle, and a branch cut his leg pretty badly.

I also knew that he would soon run out of air, and within a few days would pass out from the lack of oxygen. Still, the Most High had said I must wait three days, the time necessary for them to declare him dead and send someone to tell his wife. So, I waited the allotted number of days, and then returned to the spot alone, except for the horse I brought along.

I knelt down at the base of the hill. All the mud had hardened into a thick, nearly solid rock. I began digging with my hands, using my full strength.

Soon, I saw the familiar red coat. I kept digging, and then pulled the unconscious Mountie from the dirt. I checked his pulse. He was alive, but barely. I draped him over my horse, and then mounted. I rode hard toward Fort Clay.

When I arrived, I explained how I had wanted to find his body, for the sake of his family, but I had found he was still alive. He was immediately rushed to the infirmary where he was cared for by highly skilled nurses and doctors.

I talked with some of the officers and we decided it would be best to wait to tell his wife that he was alive, since she had just received the news of his death. I told them that I knew Elizabeth, which was true, and so they left it up to me to tell her at the right time. I agreed.

One month after the accident, Jack woke up. I was sitting by his bed side, reading the newspaper when he woke. "Where am I?" he questioned.

I touched his good arm to reassure him. "You're in the Fort Clay infirmary. It's been a month since the mudslide," I answered.

He turned his head and looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Mydaiel," I replied. "I am the one who found you, and I am the one who is going to take you home when you're ready." With that, he made a move to sit up, but he groaned and laid back down.

I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just relax. You were trapped under the earth for three days. You were starved of oxygen, you cut your leg pretty badly, and you broke your arm," I explained. He nodded, and then groaned.

"My head hurts, too," he added. I smiled and nodded my own head.

"That would make sense. Just relax. Elizabeth is fine, and when you are ready, I will take you to her." He nodded slowly and thanked me. I just smiled.

"Mydaiel," he mused, his eyes closed. "I've never heard a name like that before." I just smiled, but made no reply.

While he was recovering, the Most High told me to go to Hope Valley and watch for a time to bring Jack home. I obeyed.

So, there I stood, at the Christmas tree, watching Elizabeth Thornton. When she had gone, I walked over and took off her wish. "I wish Jack was still alive so that he could meet his son or daughter, and we could live our lives together." I smiled. "Well, Mrs. Thornton, you wish is about to come true," I thought aloud. I now knew when to bring Jack home. Christmas Eve; the night when the Lord of Hosts most often chose to work miracles.

I returned to Fort Clay and awaited the day. I informed Jack that all of Hope Valley thought he was dead, and had been for three months. He asked why they had not been told that he was alive, and I replied that this was the way the Lord wanted it to happen. I could tell he was a little puzzled by my statement, but he accepted it and agreed it would be a good surprise for Elizabeth. "Just be prepared for her to not believe you, or to go into shock, because, as I said, she's thought you dead for three months now." He nodded.

The day before Christmas Eve, I asked Jack if he felt like travelling. "If it's to go home, yes," he replied. I smiled.

On the way out, one of Jack's superior officers wished us a Merry Christmas, and added, "God be with you," as he handed Jack his final assignment. Jack smiled when he saw the location. Hope Valley. He thanked his superior officer, and wished him a Merry Christmas, adding, "God be with you, as well."

We went to the stables and I selected two horses. "Where is Sergeant?" he inquired.

"Already back in Hope Valley," I explained. "The Mounties sent him to Elizabeth when they thought you were dead." He nodded and mounted the horse.

He grunted, as he situated himself in the saddle. "I didn't know mounting a horse would be so hard with one hand," he commented. I just smiled and mounted my own horse. Then, we headed toward Hope Valley.

We arrived on the outskirts of town the afternoon of Christmas Eve. "How did we get here so fast?" he quizzed. "I thought it took a lot longer to get to Fort Clay before."

"It is Christmas," I simply replied. He laughed and nodded. Then, he turned his horse toward town. "Wait!" I called.

He stopped and turned his horse to face me. "If you really want to surprise Elizabeth, I have a plan," I said. He nodded and agreed to hear me out. After hearing my plan, he agreed to it.

Therefore, he waited in the forest, while I rode into town with both horses. I boarded them at the livery, and then headed to the row houses. I knocked on Elizabeth's door. She opened it warily, but smiled lightly when she saw my red-serge. "What can I do for you?" she asked, opening the door further. "My name is Mydaiel. I know this might sound impertinent, especially after what you've been through, but would you happen to have an extra Mountie hat, and a gun and holster?"

She gasped and frowned. "I have the ones belonging to my late husband," she replied, obviously reluctant to give them up. "I understand if you say no, but could I borrow them? I took the liberty of taking a wish off the wishing tree, and I need an extra Mountie hat and holster to help fulfill it."

She frowned again. "It's for one of the Hope Valley children," I added. She sighed, as a slight smile crossed her lips. "Alright, but promise me you'll bring them back," she said.

"I will see that they are returned to you, ma'am," I responded. With that, she went to fetch them.

Soon, she returned with Jack's hat and holster. He gun was in it, and still loaded. "Which child is this for, may I ask?" she questioned. I just grinned.

"If I told you, it would lose the magic," I replied. She chuckled and nodded.

"Very well," she said. "Merry Christmas," she added.

"Merry Christmas," I returned.

I walked back to the forest where Jack was still hiding. I handed him his hat and holster. He smiled and thanked me. I just nodded. I then explained to him that I would walk with him to the row houses, to make sure no one saw him and ruined the surprise, but then I would have to be on my way. He nodded and thanked me for all I had done for him. "My pleasure," I replied. And it was. It was always my pleasure to serve the Lord of Hosts, especially when it involved one of His own.

We waited in the woods until night fall, and then I walked with him to the row houses. I used my own ability to hide from human sight to shield him, as well.

Finally, we reached the row houses. I saluted him, wished him a Merry Christmas, and then turned to leave. When he stepped up on the porch, I put on my spirit form and walked through the wall into Elizabeth's house. My task was over, but the Most High had said I could stay and watch what happened on a personal level.

The door opened, and Jack walked in. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Thornton," he called. Elizabeth whirled around with a gasp. "Jack?" she exclaimed. She shook with sobs as she ran into his arms. "Oh, Jack! I must be dreaming," she said.

He took off his hat and kissed her deeply. "You're not dreaming," he said when he pulled back. "But how can this be real?" she questioned. "You're dead."

He shook his head, still holding her waist with his good arm. "The Mounties thought I was dead because they looked for three days and could not find me. But then another Mountie, one I had never seen before, rescued me. (He said his name was Mydaiel.) He took me to Fort Clay where I was apparently unconscious for a month, and then it took me another two months after that to recover from being trapped for so long. I wanted to write to you, but Mydaiel said I should just relax and he would bring me home when the time was right."

Elizabeth slowly nodded. "A Mountie with that same name came to my door earlier today and asked for an extra Mountie hat and holster. He said it was to fulfill the wish of a child from the wishing tree, but…"

Suddenly, I purposefully dropped Elizabeth's wish on the floor near the tree. Both startled and looked toward the tree. They walked over and Elizabeth bent down to pick up the ornament. She turned it over. Then, she gasped. "I didn't even sign it. How did he…? For a child of Hope Valley…" She grinned.

"What?" Jack questioned, moving to read the ornament.

"My wish," she said, holding it out for him to see.

He read it out loud. "I wish Jack was still alive so that he could meet his son or daughter, and we could live our lives together." He gasped. "Elizabeth, are you…are we gonna have a baby?"

"Yes," she laughed, placing her arms around his neck.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

Smiles spread across both their faces, as they pulled away, but still touched foreheads. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Thornton," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Thornton," she replied. They kissed again, and then they went up to bed.

With a broad smile of my own, I returned to my home. The Most High told me well done and I just bowed. I then turned and watched the earth again.

I saw the Thorntons wake up the next morning. Elizabeth gasped. She kissed her husband deeply. "I'm really not dreaming then," she said.

"You're really not dreaming," Jack assured, kissing her deeply.

I watched as they got up, ate breakfast, and walked into town. I knew this was going to be exciting. Rosemary Coulter was the first to notice. She saw them even before they reached town.

The Coulters and the Thorntons stepped out onto their porches at the same time. Elizabeth was on Jack's right, her arm looped through his good arm. Therefore, when Rosemary first looked over, all she saw was Elizabeth. Lee also looked over and echoed his wife's, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Elizabeth returned, grinning hugely.

"You certainly seem cheerful this morning," Rosemary commented. "Are you feeling better?"

"I still have a bit of morning sickness, but, yes, I am doing much better," Elizabeth replied.

"Good," Rosemary smiled.

The Coulters then stepped off their front porch and made to walk past Elizabeth. "Merry Christmas," Jack called. Lee and Rosemary froze.

"Jack?!" Rosemary screeched.

Jack grinned. "Jack, how?" she exclaimed, rushing over to hug him. He let go of Elizabeth's arm so as to be able to hug Rosemary back. Lee then came over and gave him a big hug, too. "What happened?" he inquired.

Jack then told them his story. "Well, we're all grateful to that Mydaiel, whoever he is," Rosemary announced. Everyone else agreed. All four then headed into town.

The rest of the town's reaction was much the same; shock, disbelief, or a combination of both. Abigail wept, just as Elizabeth had done. Cody and Becky hugged Jack, and Cody bombarded him with a lot of questions. Jack just laughed and answered as many as he could.

Abigail then invited Lee, Rosemary, Bill Avery, Clara Stanton, Jack, and Elizabeth to Christmas dinner. Everyone eagerly accepted. So, after all was prepared, the nine sat down at the tables that had been pushed together in the café, and they had the best Christmas ever, while celebrating the miracle of Easter.

It was here that I finally understood the Most High's plan. It never ceases to inspire praise in me, the lengths He will go to for just one of His children. Elizabeth needed to experience loss. She needed to be able to connect with the women of Hope Valley and get a taste of what they went through. But her child needed its father, and it was not going to grow up without him.


End file.
